Gaia
by SHADOWoftheFOX
Summary: SG-1 travels to Gaia. Of course, SG-1 usually has terrible timing, and this is no exception. *currently on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: SG1 find the coordinates for Gaia. Of course, SG1 usually has terrible timing for their travels, and this is no exception. **

Jack O'Neill rolled back on the heels as he stared ahead at the spinning Stargate. To his left stood Daniel Jackson while Teal'c and Samantha Carter were on his right. "So," he said. "Where are we going?"

"Sir, you really should start reading the reports that the General sends out," Carter chastised, although she was smiling slightly under her helmet.

"I should," Jack agreed, "but since I didn't, anyone want to tell me where we're going?"

"P39X43," Sam said automatically.

"Of course," Jack said, shooting Jackson a confused look indicating that that little bit of information did not clear up his confusion.

"These are the coordinates that SG3 found during their last mission. We've sent a MALP through. The areas it showed is desert but the basic readings show that it is very similar to earth. They think it could prove to be a good site to use as an off world base site which is one of the reasons why we want to check it out," Jackson explained.

"Got it," Jack said as the last chevron locked into place and the gate exploded to life.

"Well, let's go, off into the desert," Jack said as he took a step forward and his team followed him up the ramp and through the blue event horizon.

When they stepped through to the other side they were immediately hit with a dramatic climate and scenery change.

"Sure is hot," O'Neill said as he stepped out onto the sand.

"And bright," Jackson added as he shielded his eyes with one hand as he fumbled with his hat.

"I believe that that is because it is a desert," Teal'c said as he blinked in the strong light.

"Thanks, buddy," O'Neill said as Teal'c blinked stoically.

"Well, I suppose we should go see if there is anything around here besides sand," O'Neill said as he took the lead and began hiking up one of the slopes in a randomly selected direction. After hiking around for a good ten minutes, the team had found nothing but sand, rock, sand dunes, dead grass, and more sand.

"I haven't seen a single sign of life, not even a cactus," O'Neill commented as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Yea, there doesn't seem to be anything here," Jackson agreed as he strained his eyes to try and see anything in the strong sunlight.

"I'm getting some weird readings," Sam said as she tapped the device in her hands.

"Define weird," O'Neill said.

"I don't know, sir, just very weird, as if something is interfering with the electronics."

"But not we're-all-going-to-get-cancer weird? Right?" O'Neill asked hopefully.

"I don't think so sir," Carter said.

"Good."

"Wait, what's that?" Jackson said suddenly, pointing towards the horizon.

"I don't see anything," Jack said, but he fumbled for his binoculars and then raised them to his eyes, looking off in the direction that Jackson had motioned. For a second he couldn't see anything but more sand, but then he spotted something else.

"I think it's a city," Jack said.

"In that case we should check it out," Sam said looking up from her malfunctioning scanner. "How advanced does it look?"

"It's hard to tell from here," Jack said, handing her the binoculars. "You look."

She accepted the binoculars. "I don't know," she said after taking a long look. "But it looks pretty sophisticated. They're certainly not stuck in the medieval ages like most of these planets. They have a very unusual architectural style."

"So, does that mean we have to walk all the way over there?" Jackson asked.

"Yup," Jack said cheerfully.

"It's not that far," Sam countered as Teal'c nodded in agreement and then stopped and turned, looking out of the desert.

"What is it, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Do you not hear that O'Neill?"

"Hear what?" Jack asked before pausing to listen. Then he heard it, the sound of an engine.

"Is that a car?" Jackson asked.

"Sounds like it," Sam said.

"Look there!" Jackson said pointing onto a cliff that wasn't too far off. Three figures could be seen on what appeared to be large motorcycles.

"Should we head up that way? They're too far away to hear us from here even if we yell," Sam said.

"I guess, but let's be careful," O'Neill said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The sound of revving engines pierced the air and suddenly two of the bikes came to life, leaping forward and down the cliff at a terrifying speed.

"Think they saw us?" Sam asked nervously as the bikers tore down the cliff face.

"No, I believe they saw him," Teal'c said motioning to a fourth biker, heading towards the city.

"Those are cool bikes," Jack noted as the two bikers jumped over a pile of rocks, catching up to the fourth biker.

"Think they're friends?" Sam asked as the two bikers rapidly caught up to the fourth one.

The sand around the bikers suddenly turned dark, as if it was in a shadow. Then huge beasts, creatures that seemed to be made of bones, rose out of the sand.

"What is that?" Jackson asked in shock.

"Those don't look friendly," O'Neill noted glancing around the sand near them, looking for the terrifying shadows.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Sam said. "They're like land sharks that come out of the sand."

They watched in surprise as the lead biker pulled out what appeared to be a sword and slashed out at the closest beast. As he struck it, it appeared to turn back to dust. Then one of the other bikers pulled up behind him and struck out with a weapon attached to his arm. The first biker defended with his sword and then quickly spun away, knocking away bullets fired by the other biker's gun.

"They're going to kill that guy!" Sam said as she raised her gun slightly.

"What can we do though?" Jackson asked. "They're armed and they have those monsters."

"Jackson's right," O'Neill said. "We can't do anything; we don't even know who these guys are. Maybe that guy down there is the bad guy."

"What's that other guy doing?" Sam asked pointing back up at the cliff.

"He appears to be making a phone call," Teal'c said.

"That's… odd," O'Neill said. "But right now we need to get out of here. This is clearly hostile territory which we're not prepared for."

"Agreed," Sam said, although she shot a pitying look at the guy who was currently fighting the two bikers and the monsters. She let out a muffled cry as one of the bikers rose up on his bike and fired a shot straight in the blonde biker's face.

"Let's go," O'Neil repeated and he turned, hurrying back to the Stargate.

"Wait, those things just vanished," Jackson said nervously.

Jack stopped and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the monsters were gone and the two attackers were driving back towards the cliff. The third biker had his hand raised in the air as some sort of signal.

"He must have called off the attack," Sam reasoned.

"But it appeared that they were just about to win," Teal'c said. "It is very strange."

"Guys," Jackson said nervously. "I think we should go. Now! I think they're heading this way."

"Move!" O'Neil called and they all took off running, watching the ground nervously as they watched for strange shadows.

They tore across the desert, their boots churning up a tiny dust storm in the sand.

"I don't think they're following us," Jackson said as he risked a glance over his shoulder and saw only sand.

"Good," Sam panted. "Now let's keep it that way."

They reached the DHD and Jackson furiously punched in the address as the sound of an engine roared not far behind them. The gate seemed to spin forever before the final chevron locked and the gate came to life. Sam quickly punched in the code to open the iris.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

They were almost at the gate when long shadows appeared on the ground.

O'Neill swore as one of the terrifying skull faced creatures appeared right in front of the gate. He, and the rest of his team, scrambled back. He raised his gun and was about to fire off a shot when it was knocked from his hand. He jerked his hand back and found himself staring at the long barrel of an elegant weapon which was held by one of the strangest men he'd ever seen. He had long white hair, pale skin, and green eyes that were oddly cat like. He was not dressed for the desert, O'Neill noticed. He was wearing all black leather.

"Teal'c!" Sam cried and several gunshots pierced the air. O'Neill wrenched his eyes away from this stranger to his teammates. Teal'c was lying on the ground, withering in pain as if he had just been electrocuted. His staff was under the leather clad foot of another strange man; this one was older, with short hair. He grinned fiercely at them. "Put the gun down," he ordered at Sam.

Sam glanced at Jack and then complied. Jackson already had his hands in the air.

"What is this?" came a voice from behind them. He turned to spot the third member of this strange bike gang. He was the youngest. There was no way that he could be older than sixteen, O'Neill decided. Man, they had been captured by three kids. This one also had shoulder length hair and the same pale skin and fierce green eyes as the others. However, despite his age, he had an aura of power about him. He was dangerous.

Teal'c let out a groan and finally slowly sat up. His movements where stiff.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, worried.

"Indeed," Teal's said, rubbing the burn on his arm as he shot a fierce glance at the oldest of the white haired boys.

"What is that?" He repeated angrily motioning at the gate.

"It's a Stargate," Sam explained, trying to make her voice sound calm and confident. "It is used to travel to different worlds."

The boy's eyes widened and he glanced at the boy with the gun. "Mother was from another planet," he said softly.

Sam shot Jack a surprised look as she heard this.

"We're just travelers, explores," Jackson said. "We mean you no harm, we just want to go back home."

Before the strangers could respond, their radios crackled to life with the sound of the General's voice. "O'Neill, where are you? What's happened? Why are you not through the gate yet?"

"Um, can I answer that?" Jack asked, motioning towards the radio as he looked up at the youngest member, who he was guessing was the leader.

Instead of answering, the boy took a step closer and held out a hand. Jack paused for a moment and the plucked up the radio and handed it over to the boy.

The boy looked at it for a second and then raised it to his lips, holding down the talk button as he spoke. "Hello, sir," he said, sounding rather amused, and almost delighted.

"Who is this?" The General asked, sounding confused by the young voice.

"Are you really from a different planet?"

"Yes. I am. Now can I talk to my people?"

"Who are you?" The boy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I am General Hammond and I want to talk to SG1."

"SG1," Kadaj repeated, glancing over at the Earthlings. "No, sorry, General. I want them. Goody bye." He dropped the radio and then crushed it under his boot.

His green eyes flickered over SG1. "We'll take them with us," Kadaj decided.

"But, Kadaj," Loz said. "They'll slow us down."

Kadaj waved a hand. "They know how to travel to other planets. Mother will want this information."

"Mother," Loz lamented, dropping his head slightly as SG1 shared a confused glance, wondering who exactly their mother was.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said emotionlessly, although he never took his eyes of O'Neill.

"I'm going to go personally meet with the President," Kadaj said with a smirk. "You take care of them," he motioned to the SG team. "And round up our other brothers and sisters. We will all need to present for the Reunion."

"Reunion?" Jack asked, but no one answered him.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you this chapter. **

"What just happened?" General Hammond asked as he stared through the thick, bullet proof glass at the now empty gate. Slowly, the heavily armed soldiers began to file out of the gate room since there was obviously no attack was coming through the gate now.

"I believe SG1 has been captured, sir," Walter supplied.

The General cast him a hard glare. "I managed to figure that out. But that guy sounded like a kid," he added, thinking back to the very strange radio conversation he had just had.

Walter nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to send another team through to rescue them?" Walter asked.

"No, I can't," Hammond said. "I can't send more people into what is probably a very hostile and dangerous environment. I can't risk more lives until we get more information." He paused, thinking. "I'll give them 24 hours to make contact, then I'll send two teams through to gather information and if possible, make a rescue."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"What the heck are you doing, Carter?" O'Neill hissed. He was currently not in a very good mood. He had his hands bound behind his back and tied to Carters' similarly bound hands. His feet were also tethered together and his eyes were covered by a wet piece of cloth. The water dripping down his cheeks was really starting to annoy him. Daniel and Teal'c were also in a similar situation a few feet away.

To make matters worse, he also currently had no idea where they were. All he knew was that he was incredibly sore. The two oldest brothers had searched them, taking all their weapons and equipment. Then they had tied him and his three teammates up and finally, in what was possibly the most uncomfortable experiences of O'Neill's life (and there were a lot), they had been draped across the back of the huge motorcycles and tied in place like luggage. He shuttered at the memory. He figured they were in some sort of cave now, because it was a lot less hot and the ground beneath him was rock hard and very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, sir," Carter said as she twisted her hands under her binds. "I'm trying to get free."

"That's not what it feels like. It feels like you're grabbing my ass."

"Stop complaining. I'm trying to get us out of here, with all due respect, sir." She twisted harder at her ropes.

"I'm not complaining," Jack mumbled before raising his voice. "Danny, Teal'c, how you guys doing?"

"I am fine, considering the current situation which is most dire," Teal'c said.

"Oh, I'm great. You know how I just love being kidnapped." Jackson's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Oh, I know," Jack said and they all went quiet for a moment as they all tried to figure out a possible course of action.

"At least it's not so hot here," Jack said after a minute, feeling the need to say something.

"That is a plus," Carter agreed as she kept fidgeting with her bonds.

"You know," Jack said, turning his head slightly towards Carter's. "I don't think that's really working."

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing until they get back," Carter said, giving the ropes another tug.

"How do we know they actually left?" Jackson asked. "What if one of them is sitting there watching us?"

"Hey! Anyone there?" Jack yelled. His voice echoed slightly, confirming his suspicions that they were in a cave. But there was no other reply.

"That doesn't really prove anything," Jackson pointed out.

"What they heck are you doing now, Carter?" Jack asked as he felt her head press against the back of his.

"I'm trying to get blindfold off," she said fidgeting awkwardly under her binds.

"These binds are tied well," Teal'c said. "I do not believe we will be able to get them off."

"It's worth a try," Carter countered, still struggling with her bonds. "I think mine's a bit lose."

"Why do you think they didn't gag us?" Jack asked.

"Well," Jackson said rationally, "I guess they know that there is no one who would help us within screaming range."

"Guys," Carter whispered. Her voice was soft, but it rang with fear and shock. O'Neill felt her tense against his back.

"What?" Jack and Daniel asked at the same time.

"I got the blind off," Carter said slowly. "And there is someone else in here."

"More of the white haired boys?" Jack asked.

"No, there is a man and woman bound together like we are."

"Okay, so I guess they really like taking hostages," Daniel said.

"I'm not sure if they're alive though," Carter said as her eyes strained to see in the dim light. The male had long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He had blood smeared across his cheek and his suit was ripped and stained with some darker splotches on it which suggested dried blood. The other was a petite woman with blonde hair. She had blood stains on her clothes and across her pale skin. "They're covered in blood and seem to be in pretty bad shape."

"That's not a good sign," Jackson said nervously.

"No, no it's not," Carter said. "We've got to get out of here." She kept her eyes on the two bloody strangers, looking for some sign of life. Finally, she noticed the slightest rise and fall of than man's chest. He was obviously still alive. But for how long?

"Why is it always kids that do these things?" Jack asked. "I mean how many times have we been captured by kids off world?"

"Numerous times," Teal'c supplied

"At least they're not Go'ulds," Jackson said.

"I don't know," Jack said. "I think I would take Apophis over these guys with their bone monster things."

"Hey, Sam," Daniel asked. "Do the other hostages look like them, with the white hair and all, or more like normal humans?"

"Normal humans," Sam confirmed.

"They said their mother was from another planet. Think they're some inhuman alien creature?" Jackson asked.

"Possibly," O'Neill said. "But how does that help us escape?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we know what they want we can reason with them."

"They didn't seem like the kind you could reason with," Sam said and then she froze. Jack could feel her tense against his back.

"Carter, what's up?" he asked.

"Someone's coming," she hissed as she stared out into the entrance of the cave. A man dress in black with a tattered red cape billowing around him slowly approached them. Pointed metal boots clicked on the rocky ground. In one hand he held a long and ornate gun. The other hand was covered in a metal gauntlet. But the thing about his strange appearance which worried Sam the most was his pale skin, which reminded her of the three brothers, although his hair was black and his eyes were a fierce red.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was quiet yet rough.

"We're explores we were kidnapped by-" she paused unable to remember the names of the white-haired boys.

"Kadaj," Jackson answered from behind her.

The strange man nodded and then knelt down by the two hostages who were badly injured. He quickly checked their pulse then his hand disappeared behind his red cloak. When it reappeared he was holding a green orb in his hand.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"What's going on, Carter?" O'Neill asked, as he was still wearing the blindfold.

"I don't know," Carter hissed back. "He's got a green ball."

"Green ball?" Jackson asked in confusion.

"It is cure material," Vincent explained as a bright light was omitted from the materia. The man with the pony tail coughed and then shifted slightly as his eyes flickered open.

"Vincent?" He asked in confusion as his dark pupils focused in on the strangely dressed man.

"Tseng," Vincent said as he drew a knife and cut through the ropes that bound the him.

"What happened?" Tseng asked as he rubbed his head. He looked stunned for a minute, looking around in confusion as he tried to get his bearing. Then his eyes widened as his terrible memories flooded back to him and he quickly turned around to look at Elena.

"What's going on, Carter?" Jack hissed.

"I don't know," Carter said. "I think the guy who just came in here somehow healed one of the hostages with that green orb."

"Really? Man, we could use one of those," Jack said.

"Green orb?" Daniel asked. "Teal'c have you ever heard of something like that before?"

"No, I have not."

"Move over Tseng," Vincent said, scooting closer to the woman as Tseng slid back to give Vincent room. "I will heal her too."

He raised the materia again and focused on healing the blonde's severe injuries. Her eye opened slightly. "It hurts!" She gasped clutching her arm.

"That's the best I can do for now," Vincent said. "You can get better medical attention once we get out of here."

"Thanks," she nodded, staggering to her feet once Vincent cut her bonds. Then he quickly moved and freed SG1.

"Thanks," O'Neill said awkwardly as he rubbed his rope burned wrist.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked as he fumbled for his glasses.

"We do not have times for introductions yet," the man in the red cape said. "We must get away before Kadaj and his gang returns." Then without another word he turned the lead, heading out of the cage. The members of SG1 exchanged a look.

Jack shrugged. "I guess we should do what he says," Jack said and then turned to follow him. The others tailed after him.

They traveled for some time in an awkward and tense silence. At first, SG1 was too fascinated by the scenery to speak; they found themselves in the strangest forest they had ever seen. The trees were white and seemed to be glowing. Carter wished she had her pack on her so she could take some samples. They had never encountered trees like this before. It was indeed a very strange world, despite their initial assessment of it.

"So," Jack said finally after what he deemed a long enough time. "Can we have our introductions now? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. Who are you?"

The man stopped suddenly and turned. His red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. "Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk."

"Turk?" Jack asked, glancing to Daniel for some sort of explanation, but he just shrugged, looking as confused as Jack felt.

Vincent merely nodded.

"I am Tseng, and this is Elena," Tseng said motioning towards his partner. "We are both Turks. Where are you from? What military are you a part of?"

"We're um," Jackson said. "We're not from around here. We're actually from another planet."

Vincent fixed him with a hard stare. "How did you get here then?"

"There is this device called the Stargate, and we can use it to travel to different worlds. It's like a portal," he said unsure how this stranger would accept this very brief explanation. To his surprise, he merely nodded and then paused, cocking his head to the side slightly as he listened to something that none of the members of SG1 could hear.

"I believe Kadaj has returned," Vincent said.

"Then should we move?" Daniel asked.

"You should. But, I want to stay close and keep an eye on him."

"Is he that dangerous?" Sam asked. "What are those beasts that follow him?"

"Hm?" Vincent grunted.

"Huge monsters that appear out of the ground, they have skulls for faces," Jack said.

"Those are Shadow Creatures," Tseng explained, "But they're not the problem." He turned to look at Vincent. "Kadaj wants Jenova."

This obviously meant something to Vincent, but SG1 just exchanged more confused looks. Vincent cast a pointed look at Tseng. "Why did he capture you then?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Rufus Shinra is trying to find a cure for the Geostigma," Tseng said after a moment.

"So he has Jenova?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Tseng said.

"I see. What does he want her for?" Vincent asked. SG1 just continued to stand there and listened to this exchange, utterly confused.

"Have you _seen_ Kadaj?" Elena asked as she crossed her arms.

"He wants to bring back Sephiroth then," Vincent said, and it wasn't a question.

"What is a Sephiroth?" Teal'c inquired, finally asking one of the many questions that this little exchange had conjured up in his mind.

"He tried to destroy our world," Vincent said. He was obviously not a man to beat around the bush.

"But he's dead?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"But this Kadaj character is trying to resurrect him? Is that possible?"

"I believe so. I believe that Kadaj may be a larva form of Sephiroth," Vincent said.

"Sephiroth is a bug?" Jack asked.

"I believe it was a metaphor, sir," Carter said.

"Oh, I got that," Jack said.

"So what are we going to do?" Daniel asked.

"We should have grabbed our stuff," Carter said as a realization hit her suddenly.

"I would be more comfortable if we had our weapons," Teal'c agreed

"Yes, but also without our radios or more importantly the G.D.O, Garage Door Opener, we can't contact command. Without the GDO they won't lower the iris which means we can't get home," Sam said. "We've got to go back and get it."

"All of them will probably have returned by now and have noticed that you have gone," Vincent said. "They are very dangerous and I cannot protect you from the three of them."

"I'm not going back there," Elena said. "We need to go tell Rufus we're alive and help Reno and Rude."

"Do you have a phone?" Tseng asked, looking at Vincent, who answered by pulling his cloak to the side, revealing nothing besides his gun holster.

"Who doesn't have a phone?" Elena asked as Vincent released his cloak.

"Sir, we really do need the G.D.O," Sam said, looking at O'Neill.

"We don't even know if it's back at the cave," Daniel argued. "They could have taken it with them or dumped it somewhere. Let's just wait it out. Eventually Hammond will send another team through and we can just go back with them. Right, Jack?"

"Yes, unless Hammond thinks this area is too dangerous and doesn't want to risk sending another team," O'Neill said.

"We don't have time to wait," Elena said. "We need to get to Rufus. Don't worry, we'll defeat that little runt and then you can get your stuff back later."

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to side with Daniel on this one, Carter," O'Neill said. "I don't want to go back there unarmed."

"I understand, sir," Sam said giving in.

"Alright, let's move then," Elena said.

Tseng nodded and took a step forward, but Vincent held out a hand, stopping him. "Listen," he said softly and the entire group fell silent for a moment, listening to the still forest. SG1 exchanged confused looks, as they heard nothing, however, the two Turks and ex-Turk clearly heard something.

"We need to move," Elena hissed frantically.

Tseng nodded. "Let's hurry." He took the lead with Elena right behind him. Vincent motioned SG1 to follow and they quickly fell in line behind the two Turks while Vincent took the rear.

"What's going on?" O'Neill asked as they raced through the forest.

However, before Vincent could open his mouth they got their answer as Elena let out a cry and jumped to the side as Loz appeared in front of them, the electronic weapon strapped to his wrist slashing out at her.

"Why are you leaving us?" Kadaj called out from behind them. "You were our honorary guests!"

Jack swore as he turned around and saw Kadaj, armed with his signature sword, and his taller brother a step behind him, with his gun raised and aimed straight at Carter.

"Carter!" Jack yelled as he grabbed Sam and pulled her down as a gunshot rang through the air. The two officers smashed against the ground and into a thorny thicket. More gunshots rang out through the forest. Someone let out a scream of pain and a tree splintered under the hail of bullets.

"We've got to run," Jack said as he quickly yanked himself free from the thicket as thorns cut through his hands and caught on his clothing. He pulled himself off Carter, and helped to pull her upright.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called from somewhere. Jack couldn't see him through the dense trees.

"This way!" Teal'c yelled again.

"I think his voice is coming from this way, sir," Sam said pointing to the left.

"Where is Jackson?" O'Neill asked. He took a few steps in the direction that Carter pointed but he kept looking around anxiously for the final member of his team.

"Here," came a strained voice. O'Neill couldn't tell where it was coming from over the noise of the gunshots, yells, and breaking trees.

"Jackson!" Jack called again looking around nervously. He couldn't see any of the others now, neither the Turks, nor Vincent, nor the three brothers.

"Jack!" Daniel called back, his voice still seemed off but he was closer now. "I got shot," he added in a pained tone.

Teal'c appeared into view as he jogged around a dense pack of trees. "Watch out, O'Neill!"

"What?" Jack asked as Kadaj slammed into him from the side. Jack let out a gasp of pain as he crashed into the thick trunk of a tree and then slid down it and then lay crumpled at its base.

Kadaj turned to face Teal'c. His sword was held menacingly in his left hand as he glared straight at the bigger man, his catlike green eyes seemed to flash in the darkness of the forest. Carter dropped to the ground next to O'Neill.

"Sir? Sir?" She asked frantically but there was no response. Her fingers worked their way around his wrist. There was a pulse.

Teal'c hurriedly grabbed a nearby branch and raised it like a sword. Kadaj smiled darkly and then charged. Teal'c just barely managed to block the first strike with his makeshift staff. However, on the second strike, Kadaj's sword sliced straight through the branch and the tip of the sword tore through Teal'c uniform and sliced through a layer of skin on his muscular shoulder. However, instead of going for the kill, Kadaj suddenly jerked backwards, avoiding a bullet that buried itself in a nearby tree.

"I thought Yazoo had finished with you," Kadaj hissed, a menacing glare plastered on his place face, as he spun to face Vincent.

"We're going to stop you, Kadaj," Vincent said calmly, raising his gun and firing another shot which Kadaj deflected with his sword.

"I'm afraid you're wrong," Kadaj said and then his left arm, through the black leather, began glowing a strange blue color.

He dropped his sword, raising his hand slightly and suddenly a shockwave of blue shot through the air straight at Vincent who leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the powerful blast. The materia instead slammed into the tree behind him, which shattered under the force of the attack and toppled forward, right onto Vincent who suddenly vanished under his red cloak which shot out into the forest and out of sight.

"Sam, Teal'c run!" Daniel called as Kadaj turned to glance back at her, kneeling next to Jack. Sam looked up at him and then took off running, racing for her life through the trees. Teal'c fell into step next to her. However, Kadaj didn't chase after them.

Instead, he observed the destroyed tree for a moment with a satisfied smirk on his face then he turned towards the two fallen SG1 members. Daniel glanced up at Kadaj nervously, as if making sure the younger man wasn't about to kill him, but Kadaj only watched him impassively. Then Daniel awkwardly dragged himself over to Jack. Blood was staining his tan pants from where he had been shot in the thigh, making movement difficult and excruciating. However, despite the pain he made his way over to Jack. He reached out a blood covered hand and shook Jack lightly. The other man let out a grunt but didn't wake up. His body was lying at a slightly odd angle, but nothing seemed to be obviously broken, although he had probably cracked a rib or two when he had been slammed into the tree. There was a gash across his forehead from that impact, but the bleeding had already mostly stopped.

"Kadaj!" Loz cried as he jogged onto the scene with Yazoo close behind him. They had been attracted by the sound of the felled tree. He followed Kadaj's gaze to the two injured SG1 members. "Should we go after the others?"

"No," Kadaj said, shaking his head, causing his white hair to dance around his face. "We only need one, besides; we can't leave our new brothers and sisters alone any longer." With that he turned and stalked off, heading back to camp. "Bring them," he called over his shoulder as he sheathed his sword. His two older brothers exchanged a glance and then Loz went and carefully picked up Daniel, apologizing when the jarring movement made the earthling gasp in pain. Yazoo grabbed O'Neill by his boots and dragged him roughly after his brothers.

**I have no idea where this story is going! But please review! Also, tell me if I made any typos or other mistakes. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAHPETR TERHE**

**Look I updated! IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! Sorry about the super long wait, but thanks for all the nice reviews. **

* * *

><p>"They're not following us?" Carter asked between wheezes as she tried to catch her breath. She slowed to a walk when she realized that no one was following them, but she still was nervous. She couldn't understand why the brothers had just given up on the chase so easily.<p>

"It appears that they have given up," Teal'c said as he scanned the forest for any signs of movement, but found none.

"I wonder why they didn't bother to chase us," Sam asked while she tugged at the collar of her shirt.

"It appears to be their way," Teal'c commented, remembering how the three brothers had let the blonde biker escape even though they nearly had him beaten. "They probably think that we are inconsequential."

"I guess that's good for us. But what are we going to do?" Carter asked. "They have Daniel, O'Neill, and all our stuff."

"These three brothers seem to be a common enemy of many groups living here; perhaps if we find the city, there will be people there willing to give us aide."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?" Carter said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, bowing his head slightly.

"So you think we should try to go to the city now?"

Teal'c nodded.

"Alright." Carter let out a tired sigh as she gently rubbed her rope burned wrists. "I hope this city is close. I'm exhausted and incredibly sore."

* * *

><p>Daniel laid uncomfortably in his large captives arms. His leg felt like it was on fire, but he was more concerned about Jack at the moment, so far his teammate had yet to regain consciousness, although Yazoo had ceased dragging Jack and now had him awkwardly slung over his back. That was at least a slight improvement.<p>

Daniels' eyes flickered back from his kidnappers to the scenery. The strange white trees were fascinating and at the same time, they were terrifying, a symbol that he was in a world that he didn't understand at all. Most of the worlds they visited had terrain and organisms that were strikingly similar to those on earth. However, this place was clearly an exception. He could imagine Dr. Lechmann, the head botanist, having a field day with these trees. This really seemed to be a magical world.

Then, a much stranger sight came into Daniel's view. There were two dozen or so children standing around a small lake. They appeared scared and ill. Behind them was an old truck, that seemed to stand out like a sore thumb amidst the white trees. Many of the children were wrapped in bandages that were stained with some black substance. However, other than that they looked normal. They didn't have the strange pale hair the brothers did. They just looked like ordinary scared, sick kids. They glanced around nervously as the three brothers and their two injured captives approached the other side of the lake.

"Yazoo," Kadaj said as he approached a large metal box, "look at what brother was hiding – powers forged in the life steam." He kicked the box open revealing numerous glowing orbs of assorted colors. Daniel leaned forward slightly to get a better look since Kadaj's mini explanation, "powers forged in the life stream," meant nothing to him.

"With this materia," he said reaching for one of the orbs which was glowing faintly blue, "those powers will be ours." He rolled the orb between his leather-clad fingers and then he pressed it against his other arm. To Daniel's complete shock the orb seemed to sink through the leather and into his arm, which was now glowing a bright and eerie blue color that reminded Daniel of the blue explosion Kadaj had caused in the forest. Kadaj raised his arm, watching the glowing blue emissions with a slight satisfied smirk. His eyes seemed to glow an even deeper green before he suddenly turned and faced the kids who were watching him with a mixture of fear, awe, and confusion.

Yazoo took this opportunity to drop Jack onto the white, stony ground. Loz carefully set Daniel down next to him. Still, the movement sent a fiery pain through Daniel's leg. "Don't try anything," Loz hissed to Daniel and then he got back to his feet and moved to stand behind his smaller brother.

Jack let out a moan and Daniel turned to face him. "Jack?" He asked apprehensively.

"What? Is it morning already?" Jack grunted as his eyes flickered open. He let out a hiss of pain and pressed his hand against his ribs.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, ignoring the comment about morning, he was assuming that was just sarcasm and not actual confusion.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine," Jack said, wincing as he slowly pushed himself upright.

"You don't look fine," Daniel pointed out but Jack ignored him and looked up at the three brothers who were now facing the kids.

"Where are Sam and Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"They escaped," Daniel said, glad that he had at least some good news to give Jack.

"Oh really? That's nice," Jack said. "And what are these wacko's doing with a bunch of kids?" He said nodding at Kadaj. Even that slight movement obviously hurt and he winced and reached up to rub his neck.

"No clue."

"And how are you doing?" Jack asked, glancing at Daniel's bloodied leg.

"Oh, me? I've had worse," Daniel said, which was true. However, that thought didn't make his leg hurt any worse.

"We need one of those green orbs that the vampire had," Jack muttered, as he painfully shrugged off his jacket and then handed it to Daniel to use as a compression for the wound in his leg. Daniel glanced over at the box of material as he tied it tightly into place, biting into his lip as he tried to ignore the pain.

"That could be arranged," he whispered, hoping that those blue orbs weren't hard to operate. However, before he moved, Loz glanced back at the two captives, as if he had heard what Daniel had said. Then Kadaj began to speak.

"Mother has given me," Kadaj voice rang out of the still air, "a very special gift, a power to fight against a planet that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children. That's right, you and I are brethren, brothers and sisters, chosen when we inherited mother's mimetic legacy through the life stream. But, the planet doesn't approve of that at all; it's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's racking our bodies with pain, and filling our hearts with doubt."

"Well, he's charismatic," Jack muttered unhappily. "Like Hitler."

What appeared to be some strange sort of smoky blue light began to emit from his lithe body. "Now, I shall heal you and we will go to mother together. We will join as a family and strike back at the planet."

"Daniel," Jack hissed nervously as he stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Nothing made sense in this world. "What's happening?"

"How should I know?"

"Do as I do," Kadaj instructed as he began to walk into the blue water, which instantly began to swirl to black around him until the whole lake became completely black. Then he bent down, cupped his hands into the water, and raised it to his mouth, taking a long drink. He raised his arms above him and then let them fall into the water with a small splash. He turned, shaking his head slightly to get his white hair, which looked blue in the strange lighting, out of his eyes.

"Well that is certainly freaky," O'Neill acknowledged. Daniel had to nod in agreement.

Kadaj let out a soft chuckle and then kids began to make their way into the lake to lap up the foul water.

"Hey, stop that!" Jack called. "Don't drink that stuff! You don't know what it is but I can tell you that stuff is not sanitary!" However, he was completely ignored.

Then, after taking a long drink of the black water, one of the kids looked straight up at the two members of SG1. Daniel and Jack both let out a gasp as they saw the boy's eyes began to change to look like the eyes of a cat.

"Hey!" Jack called out again as he turned to glare at Kadaj's back. "What the heck are you doing to those kids? Those are just little kids!"

Kadaj spun around, his green eyes burning with anger. His eyes were flooded with anger and Daniel felt as if they the boy's gaze had pierced right through him.

"Jack, not a smart move," Daniel hissed nervously as Kadaj took a step towards them, his arm was still faintly glowing with blue light.

"They are my brothers and sisters, and we are carrying out mother's will," Kadaj said firmly as he took another step forward. The water rippled around him.

"And what is your mother's will?" Daniel asked softly, trying not to upset the boy any more than he already was. But, he did want to get information out of him.

Kadaj froze for a moment, "Mother wants us to find her. When we find her we can be a family." He looked physical pained as he spoke.

"Well, you're a very loyal son then," Jack said.

Kadaj looked very startled by this comment. He glanced from Jack to his brothers and then back before speaking. "All sons should be loyal to their Mother."

"Why did they capture your mother?" Daniel asked, although he was already coming to his own conclusions. If their Mother was an indeed an alien he could easily see her being abused due to her differences. Daniel was beginning to wonder if these kids were as bad as they had first seemed. Yes, they kidnapped him, and those others, the Turks, and the kids. But they hadn't killed anyone and all they seemed to be trying to do was rescue their mother. Maybe there was a way to diplomatically solve this problem. But then again, there was the thing Vincent had mentioned about Sephiroth and destroying the world.

Daniel glanced over at Jack, who was still eyeing Kadaj strangely. Jackson wondered if he was thinking about his own son, who had died at such a young age.

"Is that all you want to do?" Daniel asked.

Kadaj nodded slightly, although his fierce green eyes never stopped glaring at them, "A reunion with Mother," he whispered.

"Maybe that really is all he wants," Daniel hissed quietly to Jack.

"And maybe his mother is like a total psycho bent on destroying the world who is locked in jail for a perfectly good reason. I'm not buying his innocent routine," O'Neill said.

"Kadaj," Yazoo said softly, obviously scared of his brother's outburst.

"What, brother?" Kadaj asked, suddenly seeming almost happy as he turned to face his brother. The switch was eerie and Jack and Daniel shared a confused glance.

"What will we do now?" Yazoo asked.

"We just have to wait," Kadaj said with a smirk. "Brother will be coming to us soon, and we can't start without the whole family."

"Except Mother won't be here," Loz said sadly.

"We'll find mother," Kadaj snapped and then he grinned again. "Shinra knows something. And I'll get it out of him."

"Did he tell you that he knew where Mother is?" Yazoo asked.

"No! He said he lost Mother!" was Kadaj's indignant reply. "But he's lying."

"Mother!" Loz sobbed.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said with a sigh.

The two captive members of SG1 just watched the scene before them with expressions of complete confusion, a little bit of pain, plain on their faces. "They're completely insane," Jack hissed to Daniel. "Completely insane."

"I think I might agree with you," Daniel said softly.

"I'm not crying," Loz said as he wiped the tears from his lashes.

"Where is the girl, Loz?" Kadaj asked tiredly as he looked around at the kids who were still standing in the lake, completely frozen as if they had lost the ability to move.

"Huh?" Loz asked.

"The girl. You said you brought a girl who wasn't sick."

"Oh, yea, she was right h-," he paused mid-word as he looked around in confusion.

"Yazoo, find the girl. The girl will ensure that Big Brother comes to us."

"Kadaj," Daniel said softly and Kadaj spun to face him. "Who is your Big Brother?" He suddenly had a sinking feeling that this "Big Brother" and Sephiroth were one and the same.

"Daniel," Jack hissed. "What happened to not pissing him off?"

Kadaj paused and then crouched down near Daniel so they were at eye level. Jack scooted himself backwards and away from Kadaj. He didn't want to be in stabbing rage when Kadaj had his next irrational spurt of anger. He glanced over at Daniel who didn't look nervous. Instead, he looked like someone trying to put together a puzzle. He stared into Kadaj's strange green eyes.

"Big Brother is the black sheep in the family," Kadaj said as if he was admitting a terrible disgrace.

"He wasn't happy to see us," Loz added sadly.

"Don't cry, Loz," Yazoo said emotionlessly.

"I'm not crying!" Loz snapped glaring at his brother.

Kadaj looked up at them and then sighed, making Daniel almost want to laugh aloud despite all the excruciating pain in his leg. For the moment, Kadaj was acting like a mother who was tired of having to keep her children from fighting. However knowing Kadaj's emotion the next second he would probably be throwing a temper tantrum and acting like a two year old.

"So, is your Big Brother, Sephiroth?" Daniel said softly, feeling that Kadaj wasn't going to give him an answer, so if he wanted one, he'd have to stop beating around the bush and be direct.

However, it quickly became evident that that was a bad move. Kadaj's eyes widened and he was suddenly up on his feet, his double bladed sword in his hand. Kadaj's reaction was so fast Daniel didn't even see him move. However, he was very aware when the double bladed sword was impaled into the stone only a centimeter away from his hand. Daniel jerked back, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg, and gaped at the mark in the rock left as Kadaj tugged the blade out. Kadaj stood there shaking slightly as he glared down at Daniel with flaming eyes. "It doesn't matter if Mother choses Sephiroth," he growled. "You'll all meet the same fate."

"Um, okay," Jack said as Kadaj took a step back, glaring at them from between his silver hair. Then he turned and stalked off.

"Great job, not making him angry," Jack said once the boy had left.

"Sorry," Daniel said gripping his leg tightly as he winced in pain.

"I guess Sephiroth is a touchy subject."

Daniel grunted in agreement as he watched Yazoo stalked off into the forest, evidentially looking for the "girl," whoever that may be.

"You really need to do something for that wound," Jack said, noticing that Daniel was still bleeding.

"I'm fine," Daniel hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yea," Jack said sarcastically. "You look like you're doing great."

"You're probably not doing too well either. You've probably at least have a concussion."

"And probably some fractured ribs," Jack admitted, gently pocking his rib cage with one hand. He winced and then shook his head. "Yea, definitely some fractured ribs. But at least I don't have a bullet wound in my leg."

"I'll be fine," Daniel said.

"You've really become quite tough," Jack said as he thought back to the dorky archeologist he had met eight years ago.

"Thanks," Daniel hissed, surprised by the compliment.

"Hey, you," Jack called and the last remaining brother, who had gone to round up the seemingly zombiefied children. They turned and looked at him curiously.

"What?" Loz asked.

"Daniel," Jack said motioning at his companion, "Is badly injured and really needs medical attention since your brother shot him," he said.

Loz stepped forward and approached them, looking slightly worried as he eyed the blood running from Daniel's leg and leaving a dark stain on his pants.

"Are you going to die?" Loz asked.

Daniel was taken aback by the unexpected question. "Well, I don't know," he said. On one hand, he wanted to Loz to know that it was serious, but on the other hand, he didn't want the man to think that it was hopeless and just kill him off.

"If he gets some medical attention he'll be fine," Jack said and then he suddenly had an idea. "In the vest that we were wearing we had some medical supplies. If you could take me to where you put our stuff, I could retrieve it and fix up Daniel."

Loz glanced nervously around them. "You made little brother angry," he said as he glanced accusingly at Daniel.

Jack resisted the urge to snapped back, "So?" Instead, he kept his mouth closed and let Daniel speak.

"I didn't mean to," Daniel said honestly.

"He has a lot of responsibility, you shouldn't be mean to him. He does so much for us and for Mother," Loz said.

"Look, we're really sorry about that," Jack said impatiently. "But can we go get the medical supplies so I can fix up Daniel."

"Yazoo thinks we should just kill you. But Kadaj thinks you could be useful," Loz said.

"Then you should probably make sure that Daniel doesn't die, or Kadaj will get mad at you," Jack said, playing on the fact that even his older brothers seemed to be afraid of Kadaj, and rightfully so.

Daniel nodded hopefully. But Loz still looked unsure.

He glanced over at the box of material. He walked over and then bent down by the box. He picked up several of the strange orbs and then put them back down before settling on a green orb. Then he walked back over to Daniel.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Daniel asked nervously as the white-haired man held the green orb over him.

"I think so," Loz said.

Daniel wasn't exactly thrilled by that response but he held still and watch Loz work. The orb glowed brightly and it's green light engulfed Daniel's injury. It was the strangest sensation ever. He'd had a lot of strange things happen to him during his life, but this would probably be one of the strangest. It felt as if his leg was being squeezed and stretched at the same time and then suddenly he felt entirely normal, as if he'd never been shot.

"Weird," he whispered as he bent his leg and there was no pain.

"You okay, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yea, actually I feel great," Daniel said in surprise.

"So is that thing like a sarcophagus?" Jack asked nervously, as he wondered if Daniel was going to suffer from some personality change as an after affect.

"No," Daniel said. "It felt entirely different. I can't really explain it."

Loz nodded slightly and dropped the material back into the box. "Don't run away," he said as he walked back to the help the children who were still standing in the lake.

"Okay," Jack said, of course he was already trying to plan how to escape.

"So what's the plan now?" Jack hissed as he moved closer to Daniel and lowered his voice so the white-haired brother would not be able to hear him. "Should we try to escape soon? Right now may be our best chance since there is only one of those guys around and you're healed."

"I don't know," Daniel said. "I kind of want to find out more about them. I don't think this situation is as it first appeared. They're just kids looking for their mother. I don't think that they really are as bad as we first thought."

"Daniel, your heart is interfering with your reasoning. Did you not hear what that guy in the tacky cape said? They want to resurrect some guy to destroy the world. Destroy the world, Daniel."

"Can we trust that guy?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he did rescue us. What do you want to do?" Jack asked. "Reason with them? Ask them nicely to take us back to the gate? Just please don't tell me you have Stockholm Syndrome.

"I don't have Stockholm Syndrome," Daniel said. "I just feel sorry for these kids."

"And that is crazy. These kids shot you!"

"I know that Jack. That is still very fresh in my mind," Jackson muttered.

"Okay, you can pity these freaks all you want. However, we are going to get our stuff, escape, and then find Sam and Teal'c and go back home. That's our goal on this mission: to get home. We aren't going to be helping out the locals this round, we're going to go home and get backup. Understood?"

"Yes. But how are we going to escape? You're still injured."

"I'm fine, and we're not tied up. So when the window of opportunity arrives, we're going to grab our stuff and run for the hills."

"Okay, where is our stuff?"

"That, Danny-boy is an excellent question," Jack said as he looked around. Loz, who was rounding up the other children. Yazoo was still gone, presumably still looking for the missing girl. Kadaj was still off pouting somewhere. "I think this might be our moment of opportunity," Jack whispered as he pushed himself to his feet.

Daniel nodded and stood up. "Where do we look first?"

"Let's check the cave," Jack suggested and the two hurried towards the cave as quietly and quickly as possible. "Man, they are terrible at keeping hostages, aren't they?" Jack said as they approached the mouth of the cave.

"Let's just be happy for that," Daniel said as they searched the cave. After just a few minutes it became obvious that there was nothing there besides frayed ropes and blood stains.

"Of course," Jack muttered. "Nothing could ever be that easy."

"Worth a shot," Daniel said as he bit his bottom lip and surveyed the area. "So where do you think they put the stuff?"

"I don't know."

"Great."

"Why do I have to think of everything?" Jack said as Daniel motioned for him to be quiet. Jack paused and cocked his head to the side, trying to hear whatever had made Daniel cautious. For a moment, he heard nothing, but then he picked up the sound of some sort of engine roaring in the distance, and it sounded like it was quickly getting closer. "Hmm. I wonder what that is."

"Maybe the blonde fighter came back. It does sound like those bikes they were riding," Daniel suggested. "And their bikes are all here," he motioned to the three bikes which were parked just one hundred yards or so from the cave as a light bulb went off in his head. "The bikes! I bet our stuff is still on the bikes."

"Good idea, but where did everyone go?" Jack asked as he glanced around the lake and surrounding area in front of them, which was now void of life. The sound of the engine had died out too, leaving the pale forest for a moment, eerily quiet.

"Okay, that's really weird."

"You're telling me. Let's go get off this rock. The sooner we're out of here, the better," Jack said as he walked over to bike's as he kept looking around him nervously.

He jumped as the sound of an explosion shook the ground followed by the sounds of a furry of gunshots.

"What the hell was that?" Jack snapped as his eyes scanned the area.

"I think we should probably hurry," Daniel said as he hurried to the bike and began to search through its strange compartments.

Jack walked over to the other. Wincing, he bent down to get a better look at the large bikes.

There was a click and then the side compartment of one of the first bike opened up and their vests, weapons, and supplies tumbled out. Daniel picked one of the vests up and handed it to Jack who gently touched his ribs and then shook his head. "Just give me the guns," he said.

Daniel nodded and handed him a zat which he fastened to the strap on his thigh, and a P-90, which he held onto as Daniel put on his vest and took up his own weapons.

"Ready?" Jack asked as another explosion rocked through the forest followed by some shouts.

"Yea, what way?" Daniel asked, looking around as if he thought there would be a sign posted directing them back to the gate.

"Do you have any idea which way we came?" Jack asked.

"No, we were blindfolded."

"Then I like that way," Jack said, randomly pointing in the direction he thought Carter and Teal'c had gone.

"Okay," Daniel said with a shrug and the two hurried into the forest of ghostly trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Constructive criticism, comments, and suggestions are all greatly appreciated. <strong>


End file.
